


Three Simple Words

by grrriliketigers



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy deals with the fantasy of wanting Stacy, the reality of having her and whatever forever entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007... so I promise I'm a better writer these days...

Cuddy sat in her office working on the never ending stack of paperwork that presented itself to her. She never seemed to make any progress on it, but somehow it made her happy. It meant her hospital was functioning, this paperwork was like the blood, moving steadily and easily through the hospital and she was the heart, sending it everywhere it needed to go.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Stacy walking towards her door. Her heart stopped for a moment, her breath hitched and her hand froze mid-sentence. Her whole body flushed as she watched the older woman reach for the doorknob with her soft nimble hands.

She had a flash of something in her mind, Stacy’s hand slid delicately over her bare stomach up to cup her breast as she leaned down to kiss her. 

“Lisa?” Stacy asked.

“Yes, Stacy…” she breathed dreamily.

“Lisa, are you ok? You look… feverish.”

“What?” Her head snapped up. “…what?”

“…I don’t know, you look really hot though,”

“So do you,”

“Oh, do I? Maybe it’s hot in here.”

Cuddy felt like she wanted to slap herself in the face. She blushed softly, looking down, “no, sorry, I… I think I’m having a hot flash or something, fluxuating hormones.”

“Menopause or pregnant?” Stacy laughed easily.

Cuddy responded with a polite chuckle.

“Oh… I was kidding… you’re not… are you?”

“No, no… definitely not. Not either. I’m sorry. Can I help you with something?” She asked quickly, hoping to move on.

“Oh, yes, I just need the files for the lawsuit,”

“Right,” Cuddy got up from her desk, “they’re in the filing cabinet, I’ll get those for you,”

She walked over to the filing cabinet, her heels clacking softly against the carpet and Stacy was there. She followed her to the filing cabinet. She was close behind and Cuddy could feel her body heat through her blouse. She could almost feel Stacy’s hand running lightly up her thigh and slipping under her skirt, slipping under her cute little thong…

“God…” Cuddy squeaked out.

“Are you ok, Lisa? Seriously, I’m worried about you,”

“No, I swear, I’m perfectly fine. Here’s your file.” She pulled it out and handed it to her, “you should go.”

“Do you want to do lunch today?”

“No!”

Stacy looked hurt at her abruptness, “ok… yeah, ok, I’ll see you later then,”

“Yeah, maybe.” Cuddy sat back down at her desk, picking up her pen and not looking up at Stacy. Afraid that if she did she’d have another embarrassing fantasy about a torrid sexual affair with one of her female best friends. Oh shit! I’m doing it again, “Stacy, please leave!” 

Stacy watched her for a moment, hurt apparent in her big brown eyes, “have a good day,” she said softly and dejectedly as she slipped out of the office.

Her shoulders were heavy and her swagger wasn’t as confident and all-encompassing as it usually was as she walked away, back towards her office. Cuddy sighed desperately, feeling the heat rise between her legs as she watched Stacy’s slender legs move elegantly under her perfectly shaped and toned ass. 

She waited until she was out of site and jumped up from her chair, dashing to the door before reminding herself to at least appear in control even if she felt anything but. She ran her hands lightly up the railing as she ascended the stairs slowly when all she wanted to do was run up them. 

She paused, feeling disoriented, like she was in an M.C. Escher painting instead of her own hospital in a hall that she’d walked a million and a half times if she’d walked it once. The writing on the doors blurred as her brain refused to focus on anything coherent. She didn’t need to see the writing though, she blinding reached for Wilson’s door and slipped inside not bothering to knock.

“I’ve got a problem.” She said, trying not to sound as desperate as she was.

“Are you ok? You look hot,”

“That is such an understatement, God… I’m burning up!” 

“Are you sick?” Wilson asked concerned, jumping up from his seat.

“No! And I resent the implication!” 

Wilson stared at her. “Cuddy… are you… on something?”

She stared at him unamusedly. “I’m having a crisis.” She said softly.

“I’m always here for you Cuddy,” he said gently, reaching out and caressing her arm, “you can tell me anything.”

“I’ve… I’ve been having… fantasies.”

“Fantasies about what?”

“Sexual encounters…”

“Most people fantasize about sex, Cuddy, it’s not abnormal,”

“God, Wilson, they’re so vivid and… I can’t turn them off, it’s ridiculous, I… I don’t even know what to do right now!”

“Cuddy, calm down,” he advised, “let me get you a water,” he went over to his mini fridge and pulled out an ice cold Evian, breaking the seal and handing it to her.

She took the bottle gratefully and tipped it back, drinking half the bottle in one desperate chug. 

“A woman.”

“What?” Wilson asked, not understanding.

“A woman.” She repeated, “my fantasies are about sexual encounters with a woman.”

“Oh…” Wilson watched her with slight awe. “I didn’t know you were interested in women.”

“I’m not… well, I guess maybe this changes things a little bit, but it’s not women it’s one woman…” Cuddy admitted, sinking into the chair across from his desk.

Wilson leaned against the desk, watching her for a moment.

“I don’t know if I understand exactly what the problem is.”

She stared up at him. “I was just in my office minding my own business when she came in with that flowing brown hair and that flirty smile and I went all to mush. I… swear to God, my heart stopped, my whole body flushed, and I had… flashes, flashes of… things in my head, and it was so vivid and every time I think about her my body… reacts, I get blushy and stupid and I can’t concentrate and I can’t… I can’t stop thinking about her and how much I want to… how much I want her to…” She sighed helplessly.

“Well, isn’t this quite the plot twist?” House grinned evilly, limping in from the balcony.

“What made me think that giving the two of you a joint balcony was a good idea?” She whimpered in a whisper.

“So Lisa Cuddy, stressed out, uptight Dean of Medicine wants to get frisky with one of the naughty nurses,” he grinned. 

“Shut-up! I’m having a sexual identity crisis here!” Cuddy cried. “If you tell anyone any of this I swear to God I’ll castrate you in your sleep!”

House paused for a moment, pondering something. “It might be worth it…”

“I’m serious, House, if you tell her I’m going to kill you!”

There was a knock on the door and all three of them froze.

“Um… yes?” Wilson asked.

“Jimmy, it’s me,” Stacy announced, “are you busy? …do you have a minute to talk?”

Cuddy paled, “I was never here,” she whispered hurriedly, fleeing onto the balcony.

House and Wilson looked at each other with twin looks of bewilderment.

“Yeah, Stacy, come on in,” Wilson said, still leaning against his desk. 

The door opened and Stacy entered, her brown hair bobbing gently at her shoulders, shining under the soft lights in the office. She smiled her pretty smile, flashing her perfectly white teeth, smiling amicably at Wilson and extending a polite nod to House as he watched her intently, something clicking in his brain.

“What’s up, Stace?”

House cringed, he hated it when Wilson called Stacy ‘Stace’ he’d never called her that, not in three years of being with her.

“It’s Lisa, she’s been acting… really strange. I went to her office to get the file I needed and she was kind of far off and unresponsive for a moment and then she seemed a little disoriented and then she snapped at me. It’s completely not like her.”

All of a sudden it dawned on them both, like a light going on inside their brains and they stared at Stacy, wide-eyed and shocked.

“Oh no, not you guys, too!” Stacy said.

Wilson shook his head clear and House headed for the balcony, closing the door behind him.

“It’s Stacy!” House cried, catching Cuddy’s arm before she could hop the divider to escape into House’s office.

“Let me go! She’ll hear you!”

“You’re having torrid lesbian fantasies about Stacy!” 

“Shut-up!” She hissed.

“Do you have any idea how much I’ve thought of that?”

“What?”

“Oh my God, I’ve always wanted you and her to, you know, ‘do it.’ Are you sure we’re not just in my fantasy?”

“House, leave it alone.”

“If you do fuck her can I watch?”

“No!”

“Fine, then can you videotape it?”

“I’m not going to have sex with Stacy!” She screamed desperately and startled birds fled quickly from the tree next to them. “Just let it go House.” She said, softer and more calmly. 

Cuddy climbed over the divider between the two balconies and stepped into the room where the ducklings were assembled, staring baffled at her. She closed her eyes helplessly as she caught quick glimpses of more people in the hallway that had heard her shouts. She took in a deep breath and walked out of the room, walking through the crowd of people that was gathering.

She walked down the stairs, not making eye contact with anyone or reacting to any of the scattered mutterings and the ‘what happened?’s that were coming from people just arriving. 

She walked into her office, locking the door behind her and drawing her blinds. She sank down onto her couch and laid her arm over her eyes. 

The next thing she knew she took her arm away from her eyes and the whole room was cast into darkness, she looked at the window and there were only very faint light filtering into the office. She sat up and groaned softly, rubbing her eyes.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to just get up and go home or if she wanted to wait. Wait until only the night staff was around. Not that they wouldn’t have already heard the gossip. One thing about her smoothly running hospital that never ever once stopped working was the gossip grapevine and she knew it. 

She sat down at her desk and decided to finish her stack of paperwork and go home later, go home when it was late and everyone was more concerned with tiredness and weekend plans to even think about her.

Another hour or two dragged by and she finally threw in the towel, knowing she couldn’t possibly do any more work. She grabbed her coat and left her office. The few nurses walking around the nurses’ station averted their eyes as she passed and she got to the front door before she glanced over her shoulder, seeing Stacy’s door slightly ajar and a thin stream of light cast along the linoleum of the hallway. 

She paused and turned around, heading back towards the office. She knew she owed Stacy an explanation. Even if she didn’t have one, not a reasonable one anyway, she still owed her one and she didn’t want her hearing misquoted gossip from someone else.

She knocked softly on the door.

“Come in,” Stacy beckoned.

Cuddy pushed open the door slowly, “mind if I come in?” She asked sheepishly.

Stacy looked up from her paperwork, “it’s your hospital, isn’t it?” Stacy said defensively, looking back down at her paperwork dejectedly, pretending to be working on it, but Cuddy recognized the pretend working.

“I’m sorry.” Cuddy said after a few moments of silence.

“For what?” Stacy asked coldly.

“For… everything… for… snapping at you earlier, for being kind of a bitch… for you having to find out this way.”

“Find what out?” She asked exasperatedly, setting down her pen and turning her full attention to Cuddy. “I don’t know what the hell is going on here, Lisa.”

“To be honest, neither do I. I do know… that I’m having… feelings for you.”

“Feelings?” Stacy raised her eyebrow curiously.

“Sexual… feelings.” Cuddy looked down with a soft sigh. “I should have just been honest with you.”

“I’m a little offended you felt you couldn’t tell me.”

“What would’ve been the point? It’s not like we can really do anything about it. I just thought it would make things awkward.”

“Oh yeah,” she scoffed, “it was much less awkward this way.”

“This wasn’t my fault! It was House, he just…” she shook her head. “No, you’re right. It’s my fault, I should have just told you. And I’m sorry.

“And I’d understand completely if you don’t exactly want to be my friend anymore. And I guess I should go,” she turned to leave.

“Lisa, stop!” Stacy commanded, “get back here and shut-up for a minute. Ok?”

Cuddy nodded helplessly, coming back in and sitting down in the chair.

“You’re one of my best friends, I value our friendship more than I think you realize and you think I’d stop wanting to be your friend just because you had a little fantasy about me?”

“I…” Cuddy shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Stacy laughed a little, “that fantasy really rattled you, didn’t it?”

“I’ve never fantasized about a woman before.”

“You haven’t?”

“You have?”

“Raquel Welsh a couple times,” Stacy admitted with a little grin. “Random other women I’ve known.”

“You never mentioned…”

“It never came up in conversation,” Stacy smiled indulgently. 

“Did you ever… act on those feelings?”

“I’ve had girlfriends.” Stacy nodded, biting back an amused grin.

Cuddy flushed bright red again, ducking her head modestly. “Oh.”

“You never experimented in college?” Stacy sat back, biting the inside of her lip to keep from grinning.

Cuddy shrugged a little, “I don’t know… I was too busy.”

“Too busy for sex?”

“I…” She shrugged.

“How long has it been, Lisa?”

“How long has what been?”

“Since you’ve had sex?”

“Uh… um… well…” She stopped to think, “I’m not actually sure… I don’t remember.”

“Well there you go,” she said matter-of-factly, “you’re obviously in need of a good lay. I suggest Greg if you’re looking for a man.”

“And if I’m not?” Cuddy said, hardly recognizing the sound of her own voice.  
“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to tease if you’re not going to put out?” Stacy teased, but her voice had deepened slightly and her brown eyes appeared almost black as they concentrated intently on Cuddy.

Cuddy’s breath hitched softly in her throat, watching Stacy’s eyes. She unconsciously licked her dry lips. “Uh-huh,” she said softly. 

Stacy put her hands on the desk, pushing herself up and Cuddy did likewise. Stacy moved gracefully around the desk. Cuddy followed her movements with her eyes lowered slightly.

Stacy reached out and stroked Cuddy’s jaw line with a feather light touch. Cuddy’s eyes fluttered shut. Stacy kissed the side of her mouth softly, eliciting a soft sound from Cuddy. She opened her eyes, half-lidded and looked up into Stacy’s as she leaned slightly into the touch.

Stacy’s hand stroked Cuddy’s hip as the other cupped her cheek, leaning in towards her until she could feel Cuddy’s warm breath against her lips. Cuddy’s hand shook as she brought it up to the small of Stacy’s back. Stacy could feel her nervousness and pulled Cuddy closer, pressing her chest to hers she could feel Cuddy’s heart pounding.

Stacy closed the space between them, pressing her lips to Cuddy’s. Cuddy mmed and leaned into her a little harder, running her hand up Stacy’s back to run through her soft tresses. 

Cuddy opened her mouth to Stacy invitingly. Stacy kissed Cuddy adoringly. She waited for Cuddy to deepen the kiss, pressing harder into her, pressing Stacy’s ass against the desk. Cuddy moaned softly. 

Stacy turned her around, pressing her against the desk, knocking over her cup of pens. Between Stacy’s and Cuddy’s combined efforts Cuddy ended up sitting on the desk, Stacy leant up to kiss her, holding her cheeks as the kiss became more frantic. 

Stacy climbed over her, setting her knees on either side of Cuddy’s thighs, leaning Cuddy back, knocking things off the desk at all sides. Cuddy’s hands pushed up Stacy’s blouse as she kissed her desperately.

Stacy’s nimble fingers played across Cuddy’s stomach, sliding slowly down her torso. Cuddy’s back arched and she trembled under Stacy’s hands. Cuddy bucked up gently. 

“Feisty,” Stacy teased, bending down and kissing down the neckline of Cuddy’s low-cut blouse. Stacy worked at Cuddy’s buttons, exposing her bra-clad cleavage and her taut stomach. Stacy paused for a minute to appreciate the view.

Cuddy shivered slightly, smiling at Stacy, leaning up she nipped at Stacy’s bottom lip. Stacy grinned, running her hand up Cuddy’s stomach and squeezing her breast gently. Cuddy gasped softly, letting her head loll back slightly.

Stacy kissed down to the crevice between Cuddy’s breasts, nipping at the flat expanse of her breast bone, kneading her breast.

“Stacy…” She hissed, her fingers seeking Stacy’s blazer and pushing it off her shoulders, grabbing her shirt from the back and pulling it up over her head.

Stacy sat up to help Cuddy finish pulling the shirt off. Cuddy’s fingers fumbled with the back of Stacy’s bra.

“Let me help you with that,” Stacy said.

“I think I have it under control,” she said, “it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve ever handled a bra, Stacy.”

“Ow!” Stacy cried, “you snapped my bra!”

“…did not.”

“Just let me help you!”

“I’ve got it!”

“Lisa, it’s a front hook!”

“…oh.” Cuddy easily unhooked the front hook bra, Stacy’s breasts falling out as she pulled the bra away and haphazardly discarded it.

Cuddy stared at Stacy’s breasts for a moment then looked up at Stacy. “You don’t need permission,” Stacy whispered, taking Cuddy’s hands and putting them on her breasts.

Cuddy squeezed gently and Stacy moaned softly, the noise sending an electric jolt straight between Cuddy’s thighs and she groaned softly, kneading her breasts. Stacy’s eyes slipped closed and her lips parted in another soft moan. 

Cuddy dipped her head and took Stacy’s nipple gently between her teeth and sucked softly. Stacy gripped Cuddy’s thighs in desperation, letting out a soft cry. Cuddy gave the nipple a tug and Stacy whimpered, pulling Cuddy’s skirt up around her waist. 

Cuddy moaned softly, “I don’t know if I’m ready for that…”

“Not ready for what exactly?” Stacy purred, leaning down and kissing her trembling inner thighs.

“Um… not ready for… never mind… carry on…” Cuddy’s head lolled back against the desk.

Stacy grinned against Cuddy’s thigh.

Cuddy lifted her head up and grinned at her. “And wipe that smug grin off your face.” She said playfully. 

Stacy nipped at her inner thigh and Cuddy slipped her eyes shut with a soft moan. Stacy hooked her fingers in the elastic of Cuddy’s thong and Cuddy tensed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you,” Stacy said, easing the thong down Cuddy’s legs. “Unless, you know, that’s what you’re in to…”

Cuddy lifted her head again, “tease!” she scolded playfully with a grin.

Without warning Stacy’s tongue plunged into Cuddy. Cuddy bit her lip on a cry, her head falling back and hitting the desk. 

Stacy picked her head up in concern. “Lisa, are you ok?”

“Don’t stop!” Cuddy cried out desperately.

“Bossy…” Stacy teased.

“Ajkahfwladj…” Cuddy whimpered incoherently reaching up and grabbing Stacy’s hair. Stacy suppressed another grin as her tongue darted out, teasing Cuddy and Cuddy whimpered and lifted her hips up off the desk.

Stacy’s tongue licked hard against Cuddy’s clit without warning and she cried out, grabbing the sides of the desk, “fuckingchrist!” she hissed through her clenched teeth.

She panted, and whimpered softly, arching her back and clutching the desk for support, “Stacy… god… Stacy…”

Stacy’s tongue was everywhere all once, it seemed. The sensations were maddening and Cuddy wondered why this had never happened before. Why she didn’t have these feelings years and years ago. Years ago when they were all young and naïve, before House loved her, before she loved him, before the infarction, before she got married, before Cuddy was Dean. Before it all. Before they grew up and everything got complicated.

Cuddy’s hands flew desperately to Stacy’s hair, gripping handfuls as her body clenched and released as her orgasm tore through her and it took every ounce of her strength not to cry out, not to yell out her name, let that beautiful name trip so easily off of her tongue. “Stacy… oh, Stacy…”

Cuddy collapsed onto the desk. Her pale gray eyes shut as every extremity tingled. Stacy gently licked and kissed, taking such painstakingly considerate measures, not greedily lapping just caringly stroking, cleaning up the aftermath. 

Cuddy’s eyes started to close more tightly, “Stacy…” she gasped as her tongue hit her clit again. Her toes clenched and her legs trembled as Stacy’s tongue was at it again, taking long strokes against her clit. Cuddy thrashed a little harder this time, whimpering softly.

Stacy pushed two fingers into Cuddy and she arched her back at an almost impossible angle and bit her lip hard to avoid screaming. Cuddy grabbed Stacy’s shoulders as she tumbled over the edge again.

Cuddy’s chest heaved with the effort of breathing normally and her head throbbed at the effort of trying to think straight. Think straight. Heh.

Cuddy tugged weakly on Stacy, pulling her up to her. Stacy gladly obliged, laying up next to her and kissing her neck softly. “Am I dreaming Stacy?” Cuddy whispered, wrapping her arms around her.

“No.”

“Good.”

“I take it you enjoyed yourself.”

“I have no coherent thoughts in my head at all.”

“Damn, I’m good.” Stacy teased.

“What now?”

“I don’t know.” Stacy admitted, “I guess we kind of have to figure things out as we go along. We’ll know what to do,” she assured her.

Cuddy nodded, then kissed Stacy’s forehead and closed her eyes.


	2. Reality

Cuddy laid in her bed that night, wrapped tightly in her comforter as an early spring snowstorm banged against the window, the wind rattling through the trees.

But Cuddy had slept through storms before, she was a remarkably deep sleeper, but her painfully unorthodox love life had her tossing that night. She’d lay on her side, facing the wall, imagining Stacy sliding into bed with her and wrapping her arms around her waist, squeezing gently, warming her with the heat of her body. 

Cuddy closed her eyes and parted her lips, running her hands down her stomach, slipping into her panties. Stacy’s teeth descended on her neck and she sunk her teeth playfully into the skin. Cuddy moaned softly, arching against Stacy’s touch as her long slender fingers sought out her clit.

Cuddy gasped as she found it, rocking her hips against the touch, clutching her hands against her crotch as they worked quickly. Stacy’s breathing deep in concentration, nibbling, licking and sucking at her neck as Cuddy bucked and moaned, arching and stretching until she cried out with her release.

As Cuddy’s breathing evened out and she turned around to look into Stacy’s eyes, cup her cheeks and kiss her like she meant it, she realized she was alone. She was alone and falling in love.

Falling in love with her married female best friend. 

***

“Have you seen Lisa?” Stacy stopped Wilson in the hall the next day.

“She called in sick.” He said with a little shrug, “I’m really not surprised she’s staying home today. She’s probably sick with embarrassment. The whole hospital did not need to hear that. I’m going to bring her paperwork to her later.” 

“Let me?”

“Hmm?” 

“Let me bring the paperwork to her?” She asked again, he looked skeptical, “she’s on my way anyway and you’re on the other side of town.”

He still didn’t look wholly convinced that sending Stacy to Cuddy’s house with the paperwork would ease her embarrassment any.

“I need to talk to her.” Stacy said unrelentingly, and added, “I’m going to stop by her place tonight anyway whether I have the paperwork or not. No sense in you making the trip if I’m going anyway.”

He sighed against her logic. “Ok, I’ll drop it off in your office before I leave for the day.”

She smiled, “thanks Jimmy.”

He nodded, “want to do lunch today?”

“Greg’s not joining us, is he?”

“He’s too distracted by wreaking havoc in Cuddy’s absence to bother with lunch,” he laughed and so did she. “So how ‘bout it?”

“Sounds good,”

***

House’s motorcycle skidded to a halt in front of Cuddy’s house, going up on the sidewalk, skimming the grass at the very edge. Cuddy hadn’t hired a new landscaper since Alfredo fell off her roof almost a year prior, out of guilt on the off-chance she’d ruin another man’s livelihood somehow. 

The yard didn’t look bad, the grass was mowed by one of the neighborhood boys who had offered to mow her lawn and trim her hedges for a few dollars. She’d given him 20 and his face lit up. He worked hard for nearly an entire afternoon and when the ice cream truck rumbled down the road she bought him an ice cream.

That October for the first time since she’d lived there the children stopped at her house for Halloween. 

He walked up the walkway past the tiny leaves of the gladiola bulbs she planted at the beginning of the spring, cold amidst the snow from the night before. It was already melting but the bulbs probably wouldn’t flower this year. 

House knocked as softly as he could manage on the door, knocking the fake rock over with his cane and picking up the spare key he let himself in. 

There was a wine bottle on the coffee table in the living room. He lifted it and concluded that if felt as if half the bottle was left. Cuddy moved in the kitchen and House froze for a moment.

He set his foot down softly, his cane landing very deliberately next to his right foot. One foot after the other, followed by cane, he crept very quietly down the hall. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, hovering there, waiting for her to notice him.

She turned around and screamed in surprise. “House! What the hell?”

“You aren’t at work. You know my day isn’t complete without harassing you.”

“You mean making my life a living hell?”

“Oh no, you do that to yourself.”

She almost laughed. She sighed defeatedly, “would you like a cup of coffee?”

“I think a glass of that cabernet in the living room is calling my name.” He hinted.

“You shouldn’t mix alcohol and vicodin,” she said as she handed him a wine glass and gestured for him to precede her down the hall. Her warnings falling on deaf ears, though she wasn’t really worried.

They settled onto the couch in the living room. Cuddy tucked her legs up underneath her and despite Cuddy’s withering look he put his feet up on the coffee table and lounged back against the couch. 

“So you’re having lesbian fantasies about Stacy. I want to hear some of these.”

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes in agitation. “I’m not talking about that with you.” She spat.

“Oh come on, I’ve slept with you and I’ve slept with Stacy… transitive property, you’ve slept with her too.” 

“I have slept with her.” She snapped defensively before she had a chance to censor herself. 

House watched her in astonishment, “really?”

She nodded once, sipping her wine resignedly. 

“Before you had the fantasies?” She shook her head. “After-?” She nodded. “You did it in the hospital!”

“Don’t tell anyone.” It was a plea rather than an order and House sighed and reluctantly agreed that he wouldn’t tell anyone, but he did however, reserve the right to tease her at awkward moments. She supposed she had to agree to his condition and also agreed. 

She made angel hair pasta for lunch and despite his grumblings he ate a little over half of the pasta and spared her further annoyance by going home. She’d graciously consented to him taking the day off. (Secretly she was very much afraid that he’d run back and tell Wilson or harass Stacy if she’d made him go back to the hospital.)

***

Stacy got to Cuddy’s house a little after 8. The lights were on in the livingroom and the stereo was playing something smooth and uptempo. She knocked on the door and peeked through the front window but couldn’t see Cuddy.

She tried the knob. It was still unlocked from House earlier that day and she stepped inside. “Lisa?” She called. 

Cuddy came into the room from the kitchen, a cup of coffee steaming in her hand. She smiled and set down the cup. Stacy smiled back, “hi.”

Cuddy came up to Stacy and cupped her cheeks, pushing her back against the wall. Stacy’s hands came up to grip Cuddy’s gently, leaning her lips towards Cuddy’s as Cuddy’s descended on hers in a crushing kiss.

Cuddy pushed her knee between Stacy’s legs and leaned into her, eliciting a soft moan. Stacy pushed back, gasping into the kiss as Cuddy’s knee pressed against her clit through two layers of clothing. 

Cuddy broke the kiss wordlessly, her hands moving to the hem of Stacy’s shirt. 

Stacy started coming to her senses and caught Cuddy’s wrists, “Lisa we need to talk.”

“You can’t object, this is my dream.” Cuddy protested with a little pout. 

“Lisa, you aren’t dreaming.” Stacy said definitively, lifting her hands to touch her cheeks again.

“Oh.” Cuddy said sheepishly, “I thought you felt pretty real.” She let go of Stacy and backed up, blushing deeply. “I’m sorry…”

Stacy shook her head, suddenly feeling breathless.

“What brings you by?” Cuddy asked, putting more distance and the coffee table between them.

Stacy watched her sit down on the couch and cross her legs, her strong muscular runner’s legs. Cuddy was her high school’s resident track star and she placed very high on her college track team, though she only ran for two semesters.

Stacy’s eyes ran from the perfectly curved arches of Cuddy’s feet up to the hem of her skirt, which had slid up mid-thigh when she sat down. Cuddy watched her expectantly.

Stacy held up the paperwork wordlessly, unable to speak.

Cuddy’s face fell, “oh.” She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. What did you expect, Lisa? For her to show up on your doorstep and ask you to run away with her? Pfft. Yeah right… “Is that all?”

“Um… no.” She shook her head, “no, it isn’t.” She took a few steps forward, her back throbbed a little from where it had pressed against the woodwork. She laid the folders down on the coffee table.

Cuddy’s eyes never left Stacy and she suddenly felt very self-conscious. “We need to talk.”

“You mentioned.”

“Yeah,” Stacy didn’t want to look Cuddy in the eyes but she forced herself to meet her gaze. “We can’t do this.” The words left a bad taste in her mouth and she immediately wanted to take the words back. Tell Cuddy she was just kidding and tell her that she wanted to stay with her forever. 

Cuddy bit the inside of her lip and looked up at Stacy with cold dry eyes. Cuddy’s stoicism belied her ache. Cuddy’s hand subconsciously moved to her heart. 

Stacy wished Cuddy would stop looking at her. 

Cuddy nodded. “You’re right.” She said her voice cracking at the end of the sentence. There was an awkward pause. “You should probably go.”

“Would you like to get lunch tomorrow?”

“Fuck you, Stacy.” Cuddy rolled her eyes. “You can’t just pretend like everything’s ok.”

“We can’t… act like this didn’t happen?”

“No.” She looked away annoyedly.

“I don’t want to lose you as a friend, Lisa!”

“You should have thought about that! You can’t fuck with me like that, Stacy.”

“You were pretty eager to fuck-”

“I’m not talking about sex! Not just about sex, anyway.” She stood up, feeling her body tense, completely on the defense, “it’s about how I was confused! I was having a sexual identity crisis, I’m still in the middle of my sexual identity crisis! And you took advantage of me!”

“You didn’t do anything you didn’t want to do!”

“I mean you took advantage of the fact that I was so eager, jesus, you shouldn’t have let me. You should have had the decency to realize that you’re an adulterating whore before we had sex.”

Stacy stared at her dumbly. “Lisa… I can’t… I can’t believe you just said that!”

“If the shoe fits…”

“I can’t stand your holier than thou attitude.” Stacy sneered.

“Hey, at least I’m not so weak that I cheat on my husband whenever someone so much as smiles at me.”

“You did a lot more than smile at me and at least I’m not so much of a prude and so unaware that I didn’t realize I was gay for 30 years.”

“I’m not gay! I’m having feelings for you, not whatever woman chances across my path.” Cuddy shook her head, “you should really just leave. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” Cuddy opened the door for her and cast her eyes away from Stacy.

Stacy sighed a little, “Lisa…” her voice and eyes softened and she took a step towards Cuddy. She sighed again when Cuddy looked further away, clearly ignoring her word of protest. 

She ducked her head, almost submissively, conceding to Cuddy’s command and left the house. 

Cuddy shut the door behind her and closed her eyes, feeling them well up with tears and felt the hot salty droplets stream down her cheeks. 

Stacy got to her car, finding herself vexed by a similar affliction of tears. She wiped at her eyes, distractedly missing the key slot a few times before she managed to open the door. She sat in her car for a few long moments before getting back out and running up the stairs to Cuddy’s house.

She burst in the front door. “Lisa?”

Cuddy looked over at her in surprise, wiping at her tears embarrassedly, opening her mouth to say something.

Stacy cupped her cheeks and pressed her lips to Cuddy’s, effectively silencing her.

They broke apart a few moments later and Cuddy searched her eyes for an explanation.

“For the record, maybe I was taking advantage of your eagerness. But it was because many times I have often wondered what it would be like to hold you and touch you and kiss you and, yes, when the opportunity came up I was very eager to take you up on it. I am sorry if that was selfish and unfair of me, but I really like you, Lisa. I like you more than just a friend. I’ve liked you for a very long time, even before Greg and I were together. Do you remember that first time we met?”

Cuddy paused to remember, but eventually shook her head no. 

“It was at a benefit for cancer research and I was there with a friend of mine in research and you were there with Jimmy. I’ll never forget it,” she smiled, “you smiled and said hello and I got you a glass of champagne and spent the rest of the night wishing I had the balls to ask you to dance.”

Cuddy blushed shyly.

“You were stunning, Lisa, and you’re even moreso now.” She searched her eyes. “And if you’ll still have me I’d like to see where this could go,”

“If I’d still…” she said breathlessly, “oh Stacy…” she closed her eyes leaning up and kissing her, running her fingers through her hair. “I’d like nothing more,” she whispered against her lips.

***

That night Cuddy fell asleep wrapped in Stacy’s arms, warmed generously by her body heat and awoke the next morning alone again. 

And that’s the way it was almost every night that week. 

At work they ate lunch together like they always had but they always ate where other people could see them and were never alone too long lest people start talking again. But according to Wilson the nurses, interns and nosey doctors had all but forgotten about Cuddy’s angry and lustful outburst and had moved onto bigger and better things. (Nurse Nancy left with Dr. Garber four times last week!)

But perhaps the best part was that House didn’t seem overly suspicious.

***

“So how’s the lesbian fantasy thing going?” House asked annoyingly, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, “leave me alone, House.” 

“Hey, hey, don’t get upset with me. I’ve been dumped by Stacy, too. I’m on your side.” 

She rolled her eyes again, “House, drop it.”

“If it makes you feel any better you’re still having sex with her in my dreams.”

“House!” She cried, “shut-up!”

The staff bustling about halted for a moment at the outburst, but seeing it was just Cuddy yelling at House it was assessed to be business as normal and they carried on. 

“Fine, fine. I was just being supportive, but whatever.” He mumbled with mock hurt. “I guess I’ll go now…”

Cuddy watched him expectantly. He rolled his eyes a little and turned to leave, almost running into Stacy on the way. “Tease!” He spat accusingly at her as he left.

She watched him with surprise for a moment. “Ok…” 

“He’s…”

“Yeah, he’s Greg, I know.” She smiled a little. 

“What can I do for you, Stacy?” Cuddy smiled. 

“A case I’m working on. I came to give you the files.”

“A case- you weren’t assigned a case.” Cuddy watched her with curiousity. 

Stacy slid the file across Cuddy’s desk and Cuddy looked down at it. She smiled up at her, “thank you, Stacy.”

“You’re welcome.” Stacy tried not to grin. “Oh, and I was wondering if I could leave a little early tonight.”

She nodded, “of course. Special plans?”

“I’m hoping so.” 

“Enjoy it.” Cuddy bit the inside of her lip.

“Thank you.” Stacy turned and left the office.

Cuddy tucked the piece of paper into her pocket and put the empty manilla folder into her middle desk drawer. 

Stacy gathered her things together and left the hospital. Cuddy tried to concentrate on her work but she found herself looking at the clock every few minutes. She put her pen to her paperwork, trying to work but just found herself chewing on the end of her pen and staring off into space.

When 6 finally rolled around… alright, 5:47 but that was close enough, right? …she was ready to dart out the door. She was ready to grab her coat and run.

“So I was thinking...” House said, strolling into the office.

Cuddy whimpered. “Hold that thought until Monday!” 

House was taken aback. She… she was leaving? On time? She was anxious? “Whoa. Hold up. Where are you going?”

“My…my… my father’s not doing well and the whole family’s going to Connecticut to see him.” It was a bold faced lie. She knew it. She knew he would find out soon enough. But she planned to be out of his radar by the time he hacked into the US Airways passenger log.

She also knew that House would let her go. Just in case she was telling the truth. He wasn’t cruel enough to make her miss seeing her sick father. He wasn’t that sure she was lying.

But he was still pretty sure. 

He shrugged a little, almost defeatedly and she grabbed her coat and hurried out of the office, throwing a “lock up!” over her shoulder. 

She had too much bounce in her step, he thought. He was going to get to the bottom of this, damnit.

***

“House!” Wilson jumped up annoyedly from his desk. “What-”

“Cuddy’s trash.”

“Again?” He sighed heavily, “can’t you just leave the poor woman alone?”

“She’s up to something.”

“You’re paranoid. Drop it!” 

House started rooting through the trash that he dumped on Wilson’s desk. “There’s no flight confirmation in her trash. What do you say to that?”

“…most people don’t throw away their confirmation e-mails. Some people don’t even print them out. House, leave the poor woman alone she told you her father’s sick, you should just respect that.”

House studied him for a moment. “You really believe that, don’t you?”

Wilson rolled his eyes. 

***

Cuddy’s car rolled to a stop in front of the Bed and Breakfast in Ocean City, the drive seemed to take a record long time. 

She cut the engine and hurried up the front steps. 

The woman at reception smiled sweetly upon seeing Cuddy. “Checking in?”

“Stacy Warner.” Cuddy said, almost out of breath. She was here. She was finally here. And Stacy was right upstairs. “She’s expecting me.”

“Ah yes, Miss Cuddy-”

“Doctor Cuddy.” She corrected absently.

“Dr. Cuddy, I’m sorry, she’s in room 11, you can go right on up.”

Cuddy took the stairs two at a time before slowing herself and calmly taking the last three. She scanned the numbers on the doors and stopped on 11. She took a deep breath and knocked.

Stacy called from inside, “who is it?”

Cuddy smiled at the sound of her voice. “It’s me.”

Stacy smiled. Cuddy could tell. She almost swooned. “Just a moment,” she purred softly. Cuddy shifted from one foot to the other, waiting.

The door opened and Cuddy’s hands cupped Stacy’s cheeks, pressing her lips hard to Stacy’s and pushing her in the door, closing it with her foot.

“I missed you too.” Stacy murmured against Cuddy’s velvety soft lips. Stacy pulled the drawstring of her robe loose and let it fall to the floor revealing a lacy black bra and panties set. 

Cuddy mmed her approval.

“You like?” Stacy grinned smugly.

“You know I do.”

“They’re new.”

“No one’s touched them on you?” Cuddy grinned slowly. 

“No one’s laid so much as a pinky finger on me in them.” Stacy grinned, pulling Cuddy back towards the bed until Stacy sat on the edge.

Cuddy straddled Stacy’s thighs, pulling her in for a searing kiss. Cuddy wrapped her arms around Stacy possessively. The kiss was deep and sensual and only ended because they needed air. 

“You are mine mine mine all night…” Cuddy whispered against her lips, coaxing Stacy to lay back down on the bed, covering her body with her own. 

“All weekend…” Stacy whispered, nipping at her lip, holding her tightly to her body. 

“Even better.” Cuddy turned them over in one quick movement. Stacy gasped and giggled softly, straddling her hips hard. 

***

Stacy had chosen this specific bed and breakfast because of the view. It probably would have been more practical to take a room in a big chain hotel. More anynimity. Although, it wasn’t as if Mark would assume she was cheating on him with Cuddy. Who would guess that? Seriously! But the view really was worth it and bed and breakfasts were always more home-y and charming, Stacy mused.

But that morning as the sun washed the room in warm light she couldn’t give a damn about the view. The only thing she had eyes for was Lisa Cuddy, stretched luxuriously naked in the bed beside her.

Stacy ran her hand slowly up her hip, dipping her head to kiss her neck. Cuddy stirred gently, smiling sleepily. “Good morning.” She whispered.

“Good morning, beautiful.” 

Stacy gently tucked a lock of Cuddy’s hair behind her ear, leaning over and kissing her.

Cuddy smiled, wrapping her arms around Stacy and pulling her close, covering her lips with her own. Cuddy ran her hand down Stacy’s side, gripping her ass gently and pulling her leg up over her hipbone. Stacy moaned softly.

"You're shameless." Stacy teased, grinding her hips against Cuddy's. Stacy laid back and pulled Cuddy on top of her. 

***

Three or four hours later Stacy and Cuddy were walking down the sidewalk, their fingers threaded together and a comfortable silence hanging between them. 

"I like this." Stacy said at long last.

"So do I." Cuddy smiled, "we almost feel like a normal couple."

"We are a normal couple." Stacy objected and Cuddy just stared at her. "Ok. We're not a normal couple. But so what? We're a very unique couple."

"We're not really a couple though."

"Sure we are."

"No. Stacy, we're not. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. We just aren't a couple."

***

That night Stacy's arms were wrapped protectively around Cuddy, she was sleeping contentedly. Cuddy was wide awake though, stroking Stacy's hand absently. She sighed softly and tried in vain to fall asleep again. 

Cuddy slipped out of Stacy’s arms after long deliberation.

Stacy stirred and murmured sleepily, “Lisa?”

“I’m just going to the bathroom, go back to sleep, beautiful.” She whispered, the moonlight making the room brighter than it normally would be and Stacy squinted against the unexpected light. 

Stacy watched her for a moment. Cuddy was sure that Stacy knew she was lying. Cuddy felt like Stacy’s eyes burned right through her, baring her to Stacy in every way possible. But Stacy nodded and her eyes closed again and Cuddy knew she was out cold.

Cuddy sat down in the arm chair, watching Stacy sleeping soundly. She had something she knew she had to say. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink until she said it, but she didn’t want to rob Stacy of a good night’s sleep. So she resigned herself to waiting the remaining four hours until their wake up call was supposed to wake them.

***

Cuddy awoke with a kiss to her forehead. She hadn’t realized she’d dozed. She looked surprisedly up at Stacy. She felt no relaxation that one is supposed to feel after sleep, she felt like she had blinked rather than slept.

Stacy set down a tray of coffee and a couple of muffins. “I was thinking. Do you want to spend the day here in Ocean City or we could find something else to do on the way back to Princeton. I passed a few signs on the way and I think-”

“Stacy.” Cuddy stopped her, “I have to say something, can you come here for a moment?”

“What is it, beautiful?” Stacy smiled, kneeling in front of her. 

“Stacy, I love you-”

“Oh, Lisa.” Stacy smiled adoringly, “I love you, too,” she leaned up to kiss her.

“Please let me finish…” Cuddy faltered but only for a second. She fought back tears just thinking the words. “But I can’t do this anymore.”

Stacy stared at her dumbly. “Lisa… no… Lisa…” Stacy’s eyes welled up with tears.

Cuddy closed her eyes, covering them with her hand. “Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” She pleaded. “I just can’t do this anymore because you’re not all mine and I can’t get over that. Besides, you’re married and this… is destined to end sooner or later and I think before things get even more complicated that it… it… we… we should just… stop.”

“If… if that’s what you want to do.” Stacy was putting on her brave face.

“It’s what we need to do.” Cuddy whispered, getting up and pulling on the rest of her clothing. 

Stacy sat there silently for a moment before pulling herself up and sitting on the bed. “I’m going to hang out here for the rest of the day.” She said softly.

Cuddy picked up her small bag and nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” She whispered.

“Actually, can I take a few days vacation time?” She asked, speaking normally again. “There are a lot of things I need to do around the house and… well, I just sort of need a break.”

Cuddy nodded, “of course.”

There was a silence and Cuddy nodded again. “Bye, Stacy.”

Stacy nodded but avoided eye contact.

***

Cuddy drove straight to work. She’d do some paperwork and then pass out on the couch. She had another change of clothes in her bag and there would be peace today. It was Sunday. And House doesn’t work Sundays. Thank god for Sundays.

She got a few hours of paperwork done before she ordered a pizza for lunch, leftover pizza for dinner and cold pizza for breakfast. She made a huge dent in her mountain of paperwork and she was never happier to have paperwork in her life.

Her solitude was broken by House first thing Monday morning. He had come in early, brimming proudly with the knowledge of her lie.

“You’re having an affair with Stacy! And your father isn’t sick.”

Cuddy looked up at him slowly, she was in no mood. Her eyes were red and swollen as though she’d been crying, though she’d spent her time desperately trying not to cry and House’s expression softened.

“Who ended it?” He asked softly.

“I did.” She whispered. She stood up, grabbing a pile of papers, “and I’m done talking about it.” She crossed the room to her filing cabinet to put the file away.

The exhileration of figuring out her dirty secret melted away despite himself and he was left feeling nothing but empathy for Cuddy. He caught her by the wrist. She looked up at him, surprised, she opened her mouth to say something but he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and let herself cry for the first time, really cry. 

***

“Leave Cuddy alone.” Wilson’s hands were on his hips and a no-nonsense expression on his face. Wilson had seen Cuddy leaving House’s office three times in the past two days. That wasn’t a surprise though. The surprise was that Cuddy smiled. She was smiling every time she left. And House actually did clinic duty two days in a row without fighting tooth and nail with Cuddy. It was weird.

“What?” House looked up.

“I know what you’re doing.” 

“And just what is it that I’m doing? Since you’re so omniscient.”

“You’re taking advantage of her.”

“What?” House demanded. 

“She’s distraught and upset and you’re taking advantage of her by being all nice and cuddly just to get into her pants!”

“She doesn’t wear pants.”

“So not the point.”

“I’m just being nice.”

“You’re never nice. Not unless you want something. And I think we all know you just want to get Cuddy into bed.”

“You’re the one who’s always telling me to be nice!”

“But you don’t listen to me!”

House shook his head, putting his head phones on, he didn’t want to deal with Wilson being a jerk right now. 

“I don’t care if you believe it or not I am capable of compassion.” House said, sincerely wanting to be believed. The one time he was doing something nice just to be nice, no ulterior motive, no selfishness, just nice, and he was getting the third degree. It bothered him that Wilson, of all people, didn’t believe that he could be decent.

Wilson rubbed his forehead tiredly.

“Stacy broke her heart, I’m an expert in this.” House paused and sighed, “and when Stacy and I broke up she was there for me.” He said, uncharacteristically honest and vulnerable. “Whether it was out of guilt for my leg or it was kindness Cuddy took care of me. I owe her that much.”

“I know all your tricks. And this fake sensitive act is not working on me, House. Just admit you’re taking advantage of Cuddy!” 

House rolled his eyes and pulled his headphones on.

Wilson hit the pause button on House’s iPod, “I’m not done.”

“I am.” House turned it up and turned away from Wilson.

Wilson sighed exasperatedly and left the room.

***

“The university charity ball. You’re going. I’m taking you.” House said, dropping the two tickets on her desk.

“Yeah… I wasn’t going to go.”

“I know. That’s why you didn’t buy your ticket. That’s why I bought it for you.” He pushed the tickets closer. 

“But…”

“No buts. You’ve sealed yourself away for weeks, since… well, you know, Stacy, but I know exactly what you need.”

“And what’s that?”

“You need to go to the ball and get a little tipsy and flirt with Jackson from pediatrics. Or Whitner or whatever.” He pushed the tickets closer again, hoping to encourage her to pick them up. “This is what you do, this is what you like. Don’t let a break up destroy you.”

“Talk about the pot calling the kettle black…” 

“Don’t be me.” 

She picked up the tickets after a few moments’ thought. “Pick me up at 7.”

***

The ball was already under way when Cuddy and House arrived. House normally had to be dragged kicking and screaming by Wilson to these things – unless there was gambling involved, that was so worth it. 

Wilson saw them enter together and he rolled his eyes exasperatedly and grabbed himself another champagne. 

House took Cuddy’s coat and handed it to one of the kids hired to take coats and assist the staff, guests and donors. 

Cuddy saw Wilson and expected House to seat them at the table with Wilson, there were still five empty chairs and she was more than a little surprised that House seated them almost as far as possible. She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but she decided against it. 

If House wanted to talk about it, he’d bring it up.

“Champagne?” He asked.

She looked up and shook her head, “I don’t think so. You go ahead.”

“Cuuuuddddyyy.” House whined. “Look, I’m getting up.” He stood up, “and my leg hurts. I’m going to go get you alcohol and you’re going to drink it.”

She couldn’t help but smile a little. “Fine.” She said softly.

She watched him walk awkwardly around the people on the dancefloor. She was grateful for House’s support, more than even he realized. 

She looked around the room to see who else was here. The Dean of the University and his wife and office staff were at another table, there were a lot people she vaguely recognized who she reasoned must be professors. Whitner and many other researchers were there and there were still a lot of people yet to come. 

The music was soft and pretty and people were dancing already. Cuddy resolved to have a good time, to not let Stacy keep making her miserable. She’d been through break ups before, but this… this was just different. But she was done feeling sorry for herself. She was going to have a good time. She was going to follow House’s advice and get drunk and flirt with whomever crossed her path.

“May I have this dance, Lisa?”

Cuddy looked up at the extended hand and her eyes travelled upward, seeing the woman it was attached to.

“Stacy…” She breathed.

“It took me nearly 10 years to work up the courage to ask you to dance. Please?”

Cuddy took her hand and stood up, but shook her head. “No. Stacy, I can’t.” She pulled her hand back gently, “I’m… getting over you and I can’t do that if I’m around you.”

“Lisa, I talked to Mark.” She said and Cuddy watched her, waiting for her to go on, “I’ve thought a lot about what you said and I told Mark about what happened between us.”

Stacy took Cuddy’s hands in hers and she looked down. Something felt different. It was then that she realized Stacy wasn’t wearing her wedding ring.

“And, well, like I said, I’ve thought a lot about what you said I did a lot of re-evaluating and I can’t bear to lose you. Mark and I are getting a divorce. I want to be with you and nobody else.” 

“Forever?” Cuddy asked, softly in a voice that sounded foreign to her own ears. 

“For as long as you’ll have me.” Stacy whispered, giving Cuddy’s hands a gentle squeeze.

Cuddy’s eyes welled up with mirthful tears.

“So how about that dance?” Stacy smiled, tears of her own falling down her cheeks.

Cuddy couldn’t speak, she only nodded, smiling. She let Stacy guide her onto the dance floor. 

Stacy’s arms wrapped around Cuddy’s svelte waist and pulled her close as Cuddy’s arms encircled Stacy’s neck. Cuddy buried her face against Stacy’s neck, shutting her eyes as they swayed to the music. 

Wilson came up to House who was standing at the bar. “Looks like your plans to bed Cuddy have been foiled again.”

“Jesus, Wilson.” House put down his cane and pushed himself off. “Go to Hell.” He called over his shoulder as he made his way back to the table.

Cuddy smiled at Stacy, leaning up, “let the gossip begin.” She whispered as her lips pressed against Stacy’s. Stacy cupped her cheeks, kissing her deeply and adoringly.


	3. Forever, part 1

“Come house hunting with me.” Stacy said into the phone as soon as she heard Cuddy’s phone pick up. 

Cuddy’s mouth was open from having expected to greet the caller. “Hello Stacy, I’m fine, thanks, how are you?” She teased. 

“I’m on my way to get a look at some condos and townhouses or whatever. I want your input, you’ll be spending a fair bit of time in it yourself.” 

“Oh, Stacy, I have all this paperwork…” 

“You work too hard, beautiful, come on, I’ll even give you a massage.” 

Cuddy paused to consider it, “with or without the happy ending?” She asked in a low voice. 

“With, of course.” Stacy purred. 

“Can you pick me up?” 

“I’m outside.” 

“You minx.” Cuddy got up, pulling on her jacket. “I’ll be right out.” Cuddy grabbed her purse and locked her door on her way out. 

“Oh, Wilson!” She saw him heading for the stairs and caught hold of his wrist, “I’m taking off for the afternoon, could you hold down the fort while I’m out?” 

“Yeah, no problem.” 

“Thanks!” She called over her shoulder, already out the door. Stacy was waiting in front of the door and Cuddy smiled, opening the door and sliding into the seat, leaning over and kissing her softly. 

Stacy cupped her cheek and kissed her adoringly before smiling and putting the car in drive, pulling out into traffic. 

*** 

“I guess we’re early.” Stacy announced as they stood outside the quaint red and brown brick townhouse. 

Bonnie, the second ex-Mrs. Wilson, hurried up the sidewalk. “I’m sorry I’m late! My last appointment took a bit longer than expected.” 

“Bonnie!” Stacy grinned, “it’s me!” 

“Oh my god, Stacy!” She hugged her, “and Lisa!” she hugged Cuddy. “Stacy, I completely forgot that Warner was your married name!” 

“And I completely forgot that your maiden name was Hunt! This is such a fun coincidence.” 

“So where is your husband?” 

“At… _his_ house.” She laughed a little. 

“Oh, a divorce, I’m sorry to hear that. Hey, I know a man who would be perfect for you!” Bonnie smiled hugely. 

“I’m happily spoken for.” Stacy smiled. 

“Very much so.” Cuddy said, wrapping her arms around Stacy. 

Bonnie looked back and forth between them for a moment before the light bulb went on in her head and she let out a surprised, “oh!” she smiled at them. “When did this happen?” 

“About a month and a half ago.” 

“I’m so happy for you both! So are you getting a place together?” 

“No, I just need a place to live. And I want to stay close to Lisa.” 

Bonnie smiled, “that is so sweet! Best of luck to both of you.” She smiled again, “shall we look at the place then?” 

*** 

“I’m sorry, I have to take this, I’ll be right back, why don’t you two have a look upstairs?” Bonnie advised, hand over the mouthpiece of her cell phone, before stepping outside. 

They ascended the stairs, “this place is kind of… small, isn’t it?” Stacy asked as they stepped into the hallway at the top of the stairs. 

“It’ll just be you, how much room do you need?” Cuddy shrugged, though she had to admit, at least to herself, that the place was rather small. 

“Let’s give it a test drive then.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

Stacy opened up the closet in the bedroom. “I’m talking about you and me. Making sure this place is suitable for… _us_.” 

“For us?” Cuddy asked, starting to get the gist of what Stacy was implying. 

Stacy held out her hand to her, “after you, my darling.” Cuddy took her hand but looked over her shoulder apprehensively. “Bonnie’s on the phone, no one’s around.” 

Cuddy let Stacy lead her into the closet after a few moments’ contemplation. Stacy found the light switch and flicked it on. The light hummed and Stacy lowered herself to her knees. 

She pushed her skirt up over her hips and agonizingly slowly pulled Cuddy’s thong down her legs. Cuddy let out a small impatient whimper. 

Stacy pushed two fingers into Cuddy and Cuddy fought hard not to cry out, clutching desperately at the closet rod. “God.” She ground out, rolling her hips against Stacy’s thrusting fingers. 

Stacy worked quickly, curling her fingers and pressing against the magic spot sending jolts of pleasure through her abdomen. 

All of a sudden Stacy’s tongue dragged against her clit, sending her right over the edge and as she rode out her orgasm she slid down the wall of the closet, doubting the strength of her own legs. 

Stacy captured Cuddy’s lips in a searing kiss before emerging from the closet, leaving Cuddy to regain her composure. 

Stacy was waiting for Bonnie on the landing of the steps when she’d finished her phone call. 

Bonnie slipped the cell into her bag and looked around, “where’s Lisa?” 

“She’s taking a little rest.” 

The closet door opened and Cuddy stretched her legs out the door (having re-dressed, of course) with a soft groan. 

“…in the closet?” 

“She’s a reverse claustrophobe.” Stacy bit down on a smug grin. 

Cuddy smirked somewhere in the depths of the closet before pushing herself up and stepping out of the closet. “I… I was feeling a bit faint.” She cast Stacy a playful glare and Stacy just looked back with her best innocent expression -- ‘just as sweet as sweet tea’ Stacy’s mother used to say of that Trademark Stacy look. 

*** 

Bonnie brought them to a few more condos and townhouses. Cuddy had kind of liked the one with the cobblestone steps and the beautifully tiled entryway but Stacy was turned off by the layout of the house- ‘too illogical,’ had been her gripe. ‘who puts their washing machine and dryer in the bathroom?’ 

Cuddy had taken a picture of the tile when she was alone, hoping to find something like it to re-do her bathroom sometime soon. 

The night was drawing to a close and they were in the last condo that Bonnie had to show them. She’d left them alone to get a feel for the place without any pressure – yes, she worked on commission but she didn’t want anybody, least of all a friend, unhappy with their choice of living space. 

“It’s awfully small.” Cuddy said, peering around and ducking her head at the last moment when she got to the part of the room where the roof dipped and slanted the ceiling into the side wall. 

“I am only one person.” Stacy shrugged. 

“It has its charms, I guess.” 

“You don’t like it.” 

“I don’t like it.” Cuddy shook her head. “It’s just… not home-y.” 

“I’m sure there are other condos.” Stacy smiled. “I’m sure there’s a little place in the world that’s just perfectly Stacy-sized.” 

“I know there’s a perfectly Stacy-sized place in my bed for you.” She grinned playfully, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“That’s my favorite place to be.” Stacy cupped Cuddy’s cheek and kissed her. 

Cuddy grinned hugely. “Stacy! If we’re going to do this, let’s do this. Balls out. Figuratively speaking…” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Move in with me.” She took Stacy’s hands and smiled. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m the surest that I’ve been in a very long time.” She smiled again, giving Stacy’s hands each a gentle squeeze. 

“Okay! Let’s do it.” She grinned. 

*** 

“First night with Stacy, huh?” House grinned, dropping lunch on Cuddy’s desk. “Beware of her and her sleeping habits.” 

She picked the food up off of the papers she had on her desk, and shuffling them into a drawer. “We’ve spent the night together before.” 

“Yeah, but that was when you were _dating_ this is _living together_. Completely different beast.” 

“Okay, so dish. What are some other things I need to know?” 

He paused for a moment, “bros before hos. And in this case, you metaphorically fall under the category of bros. But there’s also the ex-lover consideration. It says I don’t talk about her dirty laundry… and she doesn’t talk about mine.” 

“I’ve known you since college. What does she know that I don’t?” 

“…plenty.” He scoffed a little, “trust me.” 

*** 

“All moved in?” Wilson asked, handing Stacy a cup of coffee. 

“Mhm! All my stuff was in storage, so I hired a couple of muscles and it took two hours.” She sipped the coffee. It wasn’t quite sweet enough but she didn’t have the heart to complain. 

“You’re brave.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Back before Cuddy was the dean here she was a department head and half the hospital got renovated and it happened to be the half of the building with my office on it so because the dean knew Cuddy and I were friends he stuck me in her office.” 

“So?” 

“So, I spent half the time in the pediatrics lounge because I couldn’t stand Cuddy.” 

“Oh come on, what does that have to do with anything?” 

“It was _her_ space and she made no niceties about making sure I knew that.” 

“Yeah, but seriously, that was just temporary and it wasn’t her idea. _and_ it was just a tiny little office.” 

“All I’m saying is that Lisa Cuddy is very territorial and _very_ protective of her space.” Wilson said matter-of-factly, sipping his coffee. 

*** 

Stacy and Cuddy made a modest supper out of a chicken Caesar salad and because of early morning meetings they retired early. Stacy was a morning showerer and Cuddy preferred to shower in the evening so there was one potentially dramatic incident avoided thankfully. 

Ever present in the back of Cuddy’s mind was what House had been saying about Stacy’s bed habits and then she emerged from the shower and saw Stacy on her side of the bed. 

“That’s the side I sleep on.” Cuddy pointed to the bed. 

“Oh… do you want me to move?” Stacy slipped her fingers under the laptop on her lap with the intention of moving over. 

“Um, no,” she smiled, “don’t worry, I can sleep on this side.” She slid under the sheets. She closed her eyes and smiled a little. 

Click clack clack clack click. 

One of Cuddy’s eyes opened and she looked over at Stacy’s laptop. Stacy looked down at Cuddy, “do you want me to shut off the computer?” 

“No, no. Don’t worry. I’m fine.” She smiled a little and closed her eyes again, she cuddled up to Stacy. She was still for a few more minutes but then she buried her face against Stacy’s side. 

Stacy looked down at her again. “You good?” 

She nodded against her thigh and Stacy bit her lip to keep from chuckling, “that tickles.” She smiled. 

Cuddy smiled against her thigh and nuzzled playfully. 

Stacy jerked hard with a short exclamative gigglesnort. “I’m going to drop my computer.” She protested, though she wasn’t very concerned. 

“You’re just lucky I need to sleep.” Cuddy teased, “Tomorrow you’re in for a tickling like you’ve never had.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you’re all talk.” Stacy grinned, leaning down, she kissed her head, “sleep well, beautiful.” 

Cuddy closed her eyes again and turned over once and then twice more. 

“Ok, I’m sorry, but the computer light’s bothering me. I’m sorry.” 

“No problem.” She smiled, “I’ll put it away. Don’t worry. I’m ready to get to sleep, too.” She put her laptop in it’s case and laid down in bed, reaching up and shutting off the light before wrapping her arms around Cuddy’s waist and pressing her body gently to Cuddy’s back, spooning against her. 

Cuddy sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep after a few moments of silent contentment. She was awoken with a start about ten minutes later. 

She couldn’t breathe and she had a pain in her stomach. 

“Stacy!” She gasped, wiggling against Stacy’s hold. “You’re squeezing me way too tightly!” 

Stacy woke up, stretching out innocently and releasing Cuddy as she rubbed her eyes, “mmhwhat?” She yawned, “are you ok?” 

“No. Yes. This isn’t working, can we try it the other way? I’ll hold you?” 

“Ok.” Stacy nodded turning onto her other side. Cuddy slid her arms around her waist and held her close. 

Another couple of minutes passed and Stacy kicked. Not just kicked, kicked implies something that someone does in their sleep that is mildly annoying. But this was not a kick like that. Oh no. 

Cuddy howled in pain, releasing Stacy immediately to clutch her shin. She sat up in bed, reaching over Stacy and switching on the light, shoving the blankets down frantically, _am I bleeding?!_

She started to calm down after running her hand over her shin and coming up with no blood. The bruise was already starting to darken and it throbbed under her petite hands and she winced. 

Stacy put a hand on her shoulder and Cuddy jumped a little. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, she nuzzled her shoulder gently, “I… I’ve been told I have a habit of kicking…” 

“Uh-huh…” 

_Ok… Stacy doesn’t hold nicely and she doesn’t like to be held…_

Before long they were both sound asleep, facing each other, Cuddy curled up against Stacy, cheek pressed lovingly against Stacy’s bosom. 

*** 

House looked down at Cuddy’s shin then back up at her face and her extremely unamused expression, “told you.” 

*** 

The seat of the toilet went up and Stacy’s bare knees smacked against the cold floor tiles, the contents of her stomach spilling into the porcelain bowl with a splash. 

Cuddy bent down behind her, pulling her hair back and stroking her hair soothingly. 

“You should stop into the clinic.” She said, handing Stacy a warm washcloth. 

“It’s probably just the flu.” 

“Well, yeah, maybe, but your temperature has been gone for days and it wasn’t even very high. It could be an infection, in which case you ought to get yourself checked out.” 

“Can I tell you a secret? And you gotta promise you won’t laugh…” 

“I promise.” Cuddy nodded. 

“I hate going to the doctor’s.” 

Cuddy burst out laughing. Stacy shot her a hurt glare. “You’re serious?” 

“Completely!” 

“You know what I do for a living, right?” 

Stacy stuck out her tongue at Cuddy, “I don’t hate _doctors_ I just really hate going to the hospital.” 

“…and you know where _you_ work….?” 

“I don’t like getting poked and prodded with needles and having my temperature taken and opening wide and saying ahh and giving blood and wearing those stupid hospital gowns with no backs.” She folded her arms across her chest dejectedly. 

“Oh sweetie,” Cuddy wrapped her arms around her. “I hate needles too, don’t tell House, he’d never let me live it down.” 

Stacy smiled at that. “Your secret’s safe with me.” She whispered. 

“Please stop by the clinic to get checked out? For me?” 

“Fine.” She smiled a little after a few moments. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

*** 

The door to Cuddy’s office opened gently. “Hi.” Stacy whispered, looking across the room at the crown of Cuddy’s head, the light washing over her and almost creating a halo effect. 

“Did you go to the clinic?” Cuddy asked playfully. 

“….uh-huh.” 

Cuddy looked up at her, concern flashing in her lively gray eyes and she jumped up immediately, “oh Stacy, what’s wrong?” She immediately began searching her brain for all the possible things Stacy could have. 

“I’m…” she paused for a moment and looked down then looked back up at Cuddy. “I’m pregnant.” She whispered. 

Cuddy froze. She stared at her. “You’re… pr- are you kidding me?” 

“No,” she shook her head, “Jesus, I wish I was kidding… I’m two months along… it must have happened the very last time I slept with Mark. What are the odds of that?!” 

“Slim to none.” Cuddy murmured, moving to embrace Stacy, “oh honey… wow…” 

“Wow is such an understatement, baby.” She whispered, holding her close. 

“I’m so happy for you!” She smiled hugely. 

“Huh?” She pulled back to look Cuddy in the face. 

“Yeah!” She smiled, “a baby is a wonderful thing, you’re going to be such a great mommy!” 

Stacy considered what Cuddy had to say for a moment before sheepishly asking, “we’re in this together?” 

“Forever, remember?” Cuddy smiled lovingly. 

“Sorry to interrupt this tender moment… actually, I’m not, but anyway, Dr. Rico needs you.” 

“I’ll be right there.” Cuddy nodded. 

“Nope, not you. I’m talkin’ to eyebrows. Malpractice suit.” 

“Are you ok?” Cuddy whispered to Stacy. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about me, ok?” She smiled, “I have to go do my job.” She kissed her softly on the lips lingeringly before pulling away and leaving the office. 

Cuddy watched her leave and then turned to House. “Rico needs Stacy so _you_ come get her? Are you up to something?” 

“Cuddles, I’m hurt. You really don’t trust me, do you?” 

“Not as far as I can throw you.” She laughed, “come on, what’s up?” 

“A patient of mine. Needs to see Wilson. Can you give him the case file?” He held it out to her. 

“You can’t get one of your lackeys to do it?” Cuddy asked, taking the file and reading it over. 

“They won’t do it.” He sighed. “They think they’re going to make me be the bigger man and talk to him.” He sneered. 

“What makes you think I won’t say the same thing?” 

“Because I’m asking you as my friend.” He whispered, “please Lisa? I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t important to me.” 

_He went for the first name. That’s dirty pool._

She sighed softly and smiled understandingly, “alright.” She nodded, “but that still doesn’t explain why Rico couldn’t come get Stacy himself. 

“It’s the new and improved happy-go-lucky-Cuddy. Nobody knows how to handle it. Gone is the tough-but-fair-Cuddy of the yesterdays and in her place is someone few people have seen and until people get used to it don’t be surprised if they keep sending me, Stacy or Wilson into you with messages for a while.” 

*** 

Stacy had decided to tell Mark before she told anybody else. And in a couple of nights she got up her courage enough to drive up to the house, leaving Cuddy contentedly reading a book about baby care. 

Stacy didn’t dawdle in the car. She’d made up her mind to do this and she was going to get up and go right to the door. No hesitations, no maybes, no doubts. 

He opened the door a few moments after she knocked. _Oh fuck_

“Stacy.” He said, clearly unamused that she would show up at his door. 

“Hi Mark… can I come in?” 

“Did you forget something?” 

“No, I… we need to talk.” 

“So talk.” 

She nodded and wrung her hands. “Can I go get a drink of water first?” He shrugged and she retreated to the kitchen. 

She’d only been moved out for a little less than two months but the house already felt foreign to her. House’s townhouse had never felt like that. She’d been back twice since they’d broken up. The first time he’d called her because a few misaddressed letters had come to his place. He left the door unlocked and made himself scarce before she got there- which didn’t surprise her in the slightest. The letters were sitting neatly on the table and Stacy sat down on the couch and read them, feeling like she’d never left. The second time was much more recent, it was the night she cheated on Mark. She’d slipped under the covers and into his arms and felt like she was home. 

House’s house had forgiven her but Mark’s hadn’t. 

She downed the glass of water and set it in the sink. She leaned against the sink and took a deep breath before she walked back out into the living room. 

“So?” 

“I’m pregnant.” She whispered, looking down at her feet. She looked back up at him after a moment and she saw a look of complete shock. 

She decided to continue, “and if you don’t really want to be involved in this… I won’t be offended… or whatever.” 

“Do you have any idea how much I wanted us to have kids?” Mark asked, finally. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off to add, “but that baby isn’t mine, Stacy.” 

She started to protest, but again he stopped her. 

“You may have still been having sex with me, but you were making love to her. If that baby’s anyone’s, he’s Lisa’s.” 

Stacy cried herself to sleep that night, Cuddy’s arms wrapped protectively around her. 

*** 

Stacy’s first raging hormonal mood swing happened later in that same week and just happened to correspond with Cuddy’s PMS. Stacy screamed, Cuddy cried and House had to duck flying silverware. 

Things seemed to be business as usual at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. 

It had finally worked its way down to every leaf of the proverbial gossip grapevine that Stacy and Cuddy were officially an item. But nothing had drastically changed in the social ecosystem at the hospital. 

Cuddy never started out feeling like they should hide their relationship (once Stacy had officially left Mark and it wasn’t an affair anymore, of course) and the idea of them as a couple wasn’t ill-received. But somehow Cuddy couldn’t help but fear the opinions. And Stacy couldn’t help but pick up on these worries. 

*** 

“You should throw a party.” Wilson said when Stacy told him about Cuddy’s concerns. 

“Hm?” Her eyebrows went up in question. 

“Just a little party for the department heads and the board members. Just to get everyone used to the idea of the two of you as a real couple, give them a chance to interact with you, let them bring their wives and husbands. Maybe even suggest a double date or two. It’ll go a long way, I think.” 

And the party turned out to be a wonderful idea. 

It was off to a great start. No one had declined the invitation and by 8:15 only a few of the guests hadn’t yet arrived. Cuddy proved to be an adept hostess, though she’d admit that she’d never had many visitors and had certainly never thrown a party before. Cuddy was lively and animated and moved freely between guests while Stacy hung back with Wilson. 

She sipped her sparkling water and felt envious of everyone passing by carrying champagne glasses and sipping them without having to worry about babies. She set down the water and smiled a little. 

“Not having fun?” Wilson asked knowingly. 

“What? Why would you think I’m not having fun?” 

“Are you saying I’m wrong?” 

“No, I’m just asking how you could tell.” She smiled a little bigger. “No I’m not enjoying myself, but she is and that’s what matters to me.” 

Cuddy pulled House aside, “tell me what happened between you and Wilson.” 

“Cuddy-” 

“Greg! If this was me you’d pester me and torture me until I told you what was wrong and I’m going to do you the same favor. So spill it.” 

He rolled his eyes playfully, “first name… I didn’t want to tell you what happened because… it involves you.” 

“All the more reason to tell me, right?” 

“He thought that I was trying to take advantage of you after you broke up with Stacy. He thought that my being nice to you was a huge ploy to get into your pants and that my whole scheme blew up in my face when Stacy won you back over at the ball.” 

She sighed thoughtfully. “That’s it?” 

“ _That’s it?_ He’s the one who is always telling me to be a decent person, to be nicer to my friends to not take people for granted! He doesn’t think I can change, he’s been preaching at me for ten years thinking nothing would ever change. He has a lower opinion of me than I thought.” 

“Since when do you care what people think of you?” 

“I care about what he thinks and what you think. And Stacy too, to an extent.” He admitted. 

“Maybe I-” 

“You’re not talking to him.” 

She sighed, “fine.” 

*** 

“I need you to talk to Wilson about House for me.” Cuddy said to Stacy when they went into the kitchen to grab more appetizers. 

“You’re joking.” 

“I told House I wouldn’t talk to him but I didn’t promise him I wouldn’t talk to you or that you wouldn’t talk to Wilson.” 

“How much have you had to drink?” 

“Totally not the point, but three.” 

“Glasses or bottles, honey?” 

“Bottom line, House has changed and he’s being a very good friend to me and Wilson needs to know that.” 

“Ok, whatever you want, sweetie.” She kissed her. 

*** 

“You talked to him!” 

Cuddy groaned, “it’s not nice to yell at people with hangovers. _And_ I didn’t talk to him, Stacy did. I talked to Stacy.” 

“If I wasn’t so mad at you I’d be kind of impressed by the cunning.” 

“I think he needs to know!” 

“So you send _Stacy_ to talk to him? Her and I aren’t exactly on the best terms, if you haven’t noticed. That could be a really bad idea, Cuddy!” 

“Relax!” 

“You made things worse!” He yelled. 

She sighed heavily. “This whole thing has just gone too far! You have to talk to him. Talk to him and if he doesn’t believe you’ve changed then it’s not worth it. But I think he is worth it to you otherwise you wouldn’t be beating yourself up about this. And the whole waiting for the other person to make the first move because you both think that you’re owed an apology. Get over it. Prove something to him, be the bigger man. Maybe you doing that will be half the convincing he needs that you’ve changed.” 

House sighed annoyedly, he knew she was right. 

“Now get me a coffee or go the hell away.” She groaned softly, rubbing her forehead and temple. 

“You lightweight.” He pulled the childproof cap off of his vicodin and tossed one at her. “Just take one.” 

“I’ll feel better?” 

“You’ll feel _nothing_.” 

*** 

“Yo Wilson. I need to say something.” House announced, letting himself into the office. 

“What’s that?” He looked up with only mild confusion. 

“I’ve known Cuddy for… about half her life. I’ve known her longer than I’ve known you. She’s important to me even though it might be a striking blow to the ego that she is younger than me and she didn’t do as well as me in med school yet she is my boss. But I do want her to be happy and Stacy makes her happy and I’m glad of it. Also, someone that I’ve known as long as Cuddy? And someone who has power to make life _hell_ like only Cuddy can? You think I’m stupid enough to pull some lame sympathy trick to get her into bed? Maybe _you_ would be that stupid, you can’t even think about women without all the blood rushing to your penis. Bottom line, Cuddy is my friend and that’s all I’d like her to be. So get over yourself because you don’t know me as well as you thought you did.” 

The two men just stood there for a while. House was waiting for some kind of reaction and Wilson was trying to regroup his thoughts. 

“Do you want to get lunch later?” Wilson asked at long last. 

“You’re buying.” House said, turning on his heel and leaving the room. 

Stacy called this form of communication ‘manspeak.’ After having been with House for so long and being friends with Wilson for just about as long she became quite fluent in manspeak. Of course neither of them would say they were sorry, but through this seemingly arbitrary communication about lunch they communicated a wealth of feelings. 

It was breathtaking from a sociolinguistic perspective. 

Stacy passed House in the hallway wordlessly. They’d reached a sort of silent, wordless stage in their forgiveness process. The beauty of it is it didn’t matter if either of them ever forgave the other because at least they weren’t talking anyway. 

Stacy stepped into Wilson’s office. 

“Doesn’t anyone knock anymore?” He asked, though he wasn’t actually annoyed with her. 

Stacy took that question as rhetorical. “What’s wrong with Lisa?” 

“She’s hung over.” He shrugged, “you saw her at the party… and after.” 

“…no this is different.” 

Wilson and Stacy walked into Cuddy’s office and Cuddy looked up at them in wonderment. “James! Look!” She held up a piece of paper. 

“…that’s blank paper.” 

“It’s, like, _art_ … that isn’t there!” 

“…Cuddy, are you ok?” 

“I was going to sign them but I realized it would decrease their value.” Cuddy held up a stack of papers, “I made 12!” 

“Oh dear lord, Cuddy.” Wilson rolled his eyes. “Let’s just… sit on the couch. Ok?” 

“Your eyebrows… are like… fuzzy caterpillars… can I pet them?” 

Wilson looked pleadingly at Stacy, who responded, “they do look kind of fuzzy.” Quite unhelpfully. 

“Cuddy are your eyes always black?” Astonished at how dilated her pupils were and trying to pretend that he wasn’t unnerved by her unwavering stare. 

“They’re blue, right?” Stacy asked him in a whisper. 

“…I thought they were gray…” He shrugged, “like, a… light gray? I think you should take her home.” 

*** 

“I love you, Stacy.” Cuddy murmured as Stacy pulled the covers up over her. 

“I know you do, Lise, I love you too.” She kissed her forehead. “Stay on your side of the bed and I’ll get in wiith you after my shower.” 

“Mmkay.” Cuddy smiled sleepily. 

Stacy stood in the bathroom and sighed. She looked around at Cuddy’s interior design and felt a twang of homesickness for her house with Mark, for which she had chosen half of the décor. 

When she was finished with her shower she looked around for her things, only to realize that Cuddy had moved them. After locating her toothbrush in a drawer, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not promising anything about when/if this might get finished


End file.
